


Turian Brandy

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Seshe's beating himself up over the death of a recruit when his asshole turian rival shows up at his door.





	Turian Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> So these are two of caitninja and my ocs! I hope you all like them at least a little. Seshe's blue and chubby and utterly pacifistic, whereas Lucrius is very much lanky, self-assured turian military through and through. They hate each other, but they also really want to fuck each other. This takes place in the "maybe this guy isn't completely awful" phase of their relationship.
> 
> (Lucrius' scar is from when he was a child coming to Andromeda and his pod was damaged)

It was somewhere around eleven at night, and angaran intelligence officer Seshe Qjan was deep cleaning his sparse apartment. He'd already washed the windows within an inch of their life, scrubbed the floor until it shined, did every bit of laundry at least twice, cleaned all the furniture, dusted three times, polished and shined and scrubbed and then some. Now he focused on the little table in his kitchen, scrubbing determinedly at the tiniest perceived speck of dust, the most insignificant imperfection. Anything to keep his mind off his latest intel gathering mission where a new recruit, Taal, _his_ responsibility, had lost his life because Seshe had been careless.

The obsessive cleaning gave Seshe control, distraction. It let him focus on something other than the wave of guilt and grief lurking on the periphery of his mind, just waiting for him to relax, to let his guard down. Like he had when Taal-

Seshe scowled, roughly scrubbing the table as if he could scrub away the forming tears. If he had been quicker, smarter, maybe Taal would still be alive. Maybe he'd be alive and sleeping soundly. Maybe he'd have gone home and kissed his lovers and apologized for being late. Maybe Seshe wouldn't have had to write the letter to his family explaining exactly why their beloved tavetaan would never come home.

A knock on the door pulled him from his morbid thoughts, and Seshe seriously considered not answering before his manners won out. With a sigh, he abandoned his singleminded cleaning and made his way to the door. He wasn't sure who he was expecting when he opened it, but Lucrius Quelus-Kishev; solider, brute, military dog, and the most aggravating alien he knew was the last person on his list.

"What do you want?" he bit out, not having nearly enough energy to deal with the turian's bullshit tonight.

"And here I thought angara were welcoming." Lucrius said airily, "Relax, tightass, I'm not here to cause trouble."

"That's all you do." Seshe said, ready to close the door, but an annoyed sigh from Lucrius stopped him.

"I'm not kidding," he said, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what did you come here for?" Seshe asked testily. Instead of answering, Lucrius reached into his bag, pulling out an unfamiliar bottle.

"This is the strongest turian brandy I could get ahold of," he said, "and you look like you really need it."

"Drinking to forget pain is not healthy." Seshe said with a glare that didn't seem to faze Lucrius at all.

"It's only unhealthy if you do it all the time." Lucrius shrugged, "I just figured I'd extend the offer." Seshe mulled it over, weighting the pros cons while Lucrius waited uncharacteristically patiently. Finally, Seshe sighed.

"Very well." he conceded, holding out his hand. Lucrius seemed pleased, enough so that Seshe idly wondered if he was trying to poison him.

"Turian brandy is the best brandy, don't let any human tell you otherwise." he said, pressing the bottle into Seshe's hand, "I'll be calling you tomorrow to make sure you didn't drown yourself or anything."

"You aren't staying?" Seshe asked, feeling oddly disappointed. Lucrius blinked, his mandibles flaring slightly like Seshe's question had caught him off guard.

"Can't. Ollie's sick. I was just swinging by to... give you this." Seshe noticed the slight hesitation, but chose not to comment.

"Well... good, then." Seshe looked down at the bottle rather than meet his eyes, "Not like I would have welcomed your presence anyway."

"Hey, you know me, I'm all about overstaying my welcome." Lucrius chuckled, "You're lucky my mom needs me or I'd be eating all your food and tracking mud over your carpet right now."

"Of that I have no doubt." Seshe said, a small smile touching his lips, the first all day and of course it was thanks to Lucrius fucking Quelus-Kishev.

"Well, I'll let you get drinking." Lucrius stepped back, and Seshe's mouth opened without his consent.

"Lucrius." he called, seized with the irrational urge to ask him to stay. But when Lucrius turned back to look at him he felt his courage whither, "Thank you." he said instead.

"Totally selfish reasoning, I assure you." Lucrius grinned, "I need you on top of your game or else proving you wrong all the time is no fun."

"You hardly ever prove me wrong." Seshe snorted, feeling some of the weight on his shoulders lessen. Lucrius made an exaggerated face of disbelief, and Seshe very nearly smiled.

"I'm always right, don't you know that?" Lucrius drawled with his usual arrogance, "Try not to pass out in a puddle of vomit tonight, okay?" Seshe glared at him, the urge to smile evaporating.

"You know, I think I'll do that just to make you look bad." he shot back, frowning deeper when Lucrius just laughed.

"Take pics." he said, giving a lazy salute as he turned to leave, "See you tomorrow."

As he walked away, Seshe noticed a scar on the back of his neck, an old wound that he couldn't tell the age of. It looked almost like an electrical burn. Seshe stared at it until Lucrius was out of sight, and it was only when he was gone did Seshe realize that in the brief few moments Lucrius was here, he'd nearly forgotten his grief.

Immediately abandoning that train of thought and its implications, he closed the door and faced his empty apartment once more. With a sigh, he considered returning to his cleaning, but then he'd have to put the bottle down. Some traitorous part of his brain whispered that it was still warm from Lucrius' hand.

"His mother is sick, he couldn't have stayed anyway." he said to the empty room, "And he's an asshole. An arrogant, brutish, obnoxious asshole, he'd ruin my night within the hour." The room didn't answer, and Seshe wished again that Taal was here. Taal would have known just how to deal with the maddening turian and his unexplainable effects on Seshe's psyche.

Those birdlike amber eyes had looked almost sympathetic tonight. Almost like he gave a skutt about Seshe. He ruthlessly snuffed that train of thought as soon as he registered it. Scowling, he raised the bottle to his lips.

Turians had shit taste in alcohol.


End file.
